The Battle for Middle Earth unfinished
by Reioden
Summary: Wendelin, Narthaniel, Legolas and Company (as in book version legolas... sorry fan girls) must travel to mordor to see if the devastating theories are true... is Sauron back? (before bilbo's time) Who is the strange man in the realm of the woodelves?
1. The Host

Chapter One: _The Host_

(Disclaimer: Everything the great Author Tolkien created, I do not intend to steal, it is not my goal in life and therefore I do not take credit for his great characters… So anything from Lord of the Rings… Hobbit, Silmarillion, and the other various masterpieces of Tolkien, I don't own.)

------------------------------------------------

__

The din of the fight led him closer, he heard metal on metal as he walked steadily closer and drew an arrow to his bow. The darkness was overwhelming and he wondered how anyone could carry on a swordfight on such dark a night, or morn, it had been long since he could recall the hours of the day in this dark place. He peered around a tree, the sword clashing now very close, and saw a to his surprise a glow coming off both a man and an elven lady, wielding swords. But at some oddity he saw a smile upon both faces. He lowered his bow and walked into the clearing, but as soon as he stepped into the glow the two fighters stopped mid move, the glow disappeared, and all went dark. He was once again lost in Mirkwood.

------------------------------------------------

The wind whispered, through the plains as stood in the warm sun, a lady of the wood. She was clad in the garb of her people, the elves, and her jet black hair was blown gently by the wind. She stood near her horse whose silvery white coat and mane shimmered in the sun. He pawed at the earth with his hoof and she turned looking him in the eye. She stroked his neck, then grabbed part of his mane to mount her horse bareback. The stallion neighed happily as he threw his head and eased into a light trot. She gave a smirk and gently touched his sides with her feet. The horse gave a small jump into the air and sped into a canter, slowly mastering a gallop. The horse, Bergil, raced through the plains heading toward a distant forest some three leagues off.

A sudden change in the weather resulted in a dark clouded sky and hollow thuds of Bergil's hooves on the plain. The elven lady, Wendelin, slowed Bergil to a stop and he reared as she looked up towards the sky. The clouds blew away in almost an instant and the sky turned red right before her eyes. A red sky meant evil to her, she turned her horse and peered out into the distance, and with her keen elf eyes saw a great host of Mordor orcs, and goblin men. Her eyes narrowed, as she watched the host draw nearer, though they were some thirteen leagues away. Bergil tossed his head and reared again, and she turned him back to the forest, taking off at a canter.

"Noro lim Bergil." Wendelin said nonchalantly, and at these words Bergil mastered a gallop with ease. She looked back up at the sky, which looked close to raining fire then steadied her gaze upon the forest ahead of her that grew ever closer. She had the foreboding sense that the elves would have to go to war. As she reached the edge of the wood, she stopped abruptly making Bergil rear once more as the black haired, blue eyed, elven prince Legolas stepped out into sight.

"Legolas!" She said with an edge of panic in her voice.

"Yes I know the host, it's drawing nearer. I heard that you had gone out earlier, I came to see that you were safe once I heard the ranger's reports."

"Well thank you for your concern, but I am fine, we have to tell your father."

"I doubt they would be coming for Mirkwood," he said without worry.

"Your doubts may deceive you, they come with fire."

"As I can see," he said staring out into the distance. He whistled back to the wood and seven more elven men stepped out of the forest. A blonde elf strode up to the side of Legolas looked up at the sky worried.

"Legolas, the sky is on fire, and the host is coming as Narthaniel said, we must warn your father." he said.

"I am aware of that Calimmacil, but the host moves slowly, they will not be here ere morn." Legolas replied still staring into the distance.

"Come we must go back at all possible speed, darkness is falling. Do you have horses?" Wendelin asked.

"I'm surprised you have to ask, you know we wouldn't have gotten here that quickly without them," said a fair brown haired elf that had come out just a few seconds before she had asked.

"Well let's be off then, we cannot linger." She said looking over her shoulder her eyes falling upon the host. She urged Bergil on into the woods as the rest of the company disappeared in the darkness to mount their horses.

The trees looked as if they would snatch you if you came too close; a dark, evil feeling that blew all the happiness out of one's heart. All except those who were evil and the elves who dwelled within, were taken aghast by these visual wonders. Wendelin reunited with the company inside the woods who had mounted and eased their horses into a trot. She let her eyes adjust, then without further ado, dug her heals into Bergil who sped into a gallop, she heard the company behind her doing the same, a half an hour or so later they came to the forest river, slowing their horses, they dismounted and walked their horses across. Calimmacil came up to her side and spoke to her.

"Wendelin, where were you last night? We were worried." he said, she had been friends with this group of elves for hundreds of years, and they never became sick of each others company.

"I was out, Calimmacil, you know better than to worry about me, I'm as tough as any male." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, that is what worries me." He laughed. Legolas then came up between them both, leading his horse through the two. Then making his way for the double doors that led inside the hills that underneath lay the elven dwelling of the elves of Mirkwood. Two guards at either door, at the sight of the company opened the doors, as five elves came from inside to take the horses to the stables. Wendelin patted Bergil on the neck then walked on with the other elves (Legolas, Calimmacil, Narthaniel, Ichbodea, Hathwenithil, Palurien, Luvier, Samirien, and Damien) of the company.

------------------------------------------------

10/10/03

Thank you to Dark Angle of the Night and Shan for their reviews.

-------------------------------------------------

All reviews are indeed fully appreciated, as well as constructive criticism

------------------------------------------------


	2. Preparations

Chapter Two: _Preparations_

(Disclaimer: Everything the great Author Tolkien created, I do not intend to steal, it is not my goal in life and therefore I do not take credit for his great characters… So anything from Lord of the Rings… Hobbit, Silmarillion, and the other various masterpieces of Tolkien, I don't own.)

------------------------------------------------

They walked on through the double doors and into the great front hall of Thranduil's house. Legolas led them, his appearance stoic as he walked through the halls. Soon they came to the Hall of Fire, and Legolas was about to push through the double doors when a guard stopped him.

"Stop! You cannot enter, the King is busy at the moment, he is speaking with the head guards."

"No one can tell me when I can speak with my father." Said Legolas, thoroughly flushed. He moved the guard aside and pushed through the doors, finding his father sitting at a long table conversing with the elven chieftains. Thranduil looked up mid-sentence and furrowed his brow as the company of ten filed in. Thranduil's black hair glistened in the light of the fires that no doubt gave the Hall of Fire it's name.

"What is it, Legolas?" The King asked.

"Father, a host is moving forward towards Mirkwood as we speak, five, maybe six thousand strong."

"How do you know they come for Mirkwood?"

"They bring fire, father." Legolas said darkness overcoming his eyes. Thranduil, got a distant look in his eyes, then stood up leaning towards the elven war chieftains.

"Sound the alarm."

"Yes my Lord." Said one of the chieftains, both of them standing up and hurrying out of the room. Thranduil's eyes turned back to Legolas, and then to Wendelin.

"Hello Wendelin, I'm glad to see you are back and safe my niece, I would not want to see you in harms way."

"I was in no immediate danger Uncle," she said smiling. She was the only one out of the whole kingdom of Mirkwood, besides Legolas who could look Thranduil in the eye and talk to him casually, for his sharp wit and keen vision pierced most.

"Well, just as well you aren't to ride with Legolas and the others when they go to fight," said Thranduil with care. He saw her open her mouth in protest and then continued. "You aren't fit for this fight, not since the last host attacked."

"Yes, Uncle." She sighed and looked down at the floor solemnly. The others of the company remained silent.

"Well, father, we shall take our leave and get ready for battle. Wendelin, we will see you after the battle, do not worry you won't loose any of us." He said bowing then pushing the others to leave.

"Uncle, I shall take my leave, and I give you my word I will not go out to battle."

"Yes dear." He said, knowing she was going to keep her promise. Then she walked out after Legolas and the rest of the company, leaving the elder elf to think alone by the fireside. As she closed the doors to the Hall of Fire she yelled after the company, jogging slightly to catch up.

"Narthaniel I need to speak with you." She said looking the brown-haired elf in the eye.

"Yes Wendelin, I will meet you in the library after I have my armor on." He said having an inkling as to what she wanted to talk to him about. She nodded and then turned away making her way down the hall toward the Library.

------------------------------------------------

Legolas, Narthaniel, Calimmacil, Ichbodea, Hathwenithil, Palurien, Luvier, Samirien, and Damien made their way to the armories, as did the rest of the elven men in the dwelling. The alarm had spread through the kingdom swiftly and soon the armories were packed with people getting swords and bows, a rough estimate of ten thousand elven archers filled their quivers and sheathed their swords. Narthaniel cracked his neck then silently disappeared amongst the Elves hustling to get their weapons. He left the rest of his company to wonder where he had gone.

------------------------------------------------

All reviews are indeed fully appreciated, as well as constructive criticism

------------------------------------------------


	3. The Path of War

Chapter Three :_ The Path of War_

(Disclaimer: Everything the great Author Tolkien created, I do not intend to steal, it is not my goal in life and therefore I do not take credit for his great characters… So anything from Lord of the Rings… Hobbit, Silmarillion, and the other various masterpieces of Tolkien, I don't own.)

------------------------------------------------

He headed to the library, to find when he got there Wendelin reading, a big, dusty book silently in the corner and no one else in the gigantic room.

She looked up from her book when she heard the door open, she stood setting the book aside and revealing she had changed into a light green dress. Narthaniel approached her, and he took her hand kissing it then looking up at her. She stared at the floor solemnly, then lifted her eyes to his and spoke.

"Narthaniel, make sure that they can handle themselves during battle, I know you are the best fighter out of the nine, and it's why I ask you to watch out for them. For I fear for their safety, though I fear for yours too, I have no doubt you will prove your valor and courage for what will be more than your share in battle."

"Wendelin, out of the hundreds of years we have been married I have never heard such concern in your voice. We out number them, almost two to one we have better chances than you think."

"Yes, outnumber them we do, but I sense something Narthaniel, something I have never felt before. When I first laid my eyes on that host, I felt a great evil." She said a panic rising in her voice. "Narthaniel, Sauron's wrath will be terrible."

"He lost all his power many ages ago…"

"How do you know for sure?…" She paused when Narthaniel did not answer. "Will you please stay safe for me?"

"Yes." He said taking her hand. "It's not going to be like last time, we have a better chance to prepare though they come early morn. I suppose we will all come out unscathed, though the host is strong, we are stronger. I promise you this."

"Very well." She looked up at the door as it creaked open and the rest of the company that Narthaniel had left came in. "Looks like they found you."

"Narthaniel! We must be off!" Legolas said hurriedly.

"Well, it's not like they should expect otherwise." He said a smile coming to his face, he kissed her hand. 

"Namarie _(Farewell)_ Wendelin, whether it be in the spirit world or in reality, we shall see each other again."

"That's not humorous."

"Nor did I mean it to be." He smiled then turned and walked towards the rest of the Company, who laughed and waved a farewell to Wendelin who calmly waved back.

"Namarie_ (Farewell)_," she whispered softly.

------------------------------------------------

__

They had been walking for days, and now they were almost to battle, Sauron's wrath over Mirkwood would be terrible and swift. They would burn down the forest and kill every elf. No survivors, no prisoners. They had ruthless, merciless minds, and had no concern for any other living being. They destroyed everything that got in their way and **Eru help the poor soul that crossed a Mordor Orc**.

------------------------------------------------

The company mounted their horses in the stables and rode out, the glow of the army they had brought together made it almost day under the deep darkness of the forest. Legolas looked kingly as he rode at the head of ten-thousand elves, at his father's side. Wendelin looked out from the front hall as the army left, and sighed deeply as she watched her friends disappear in the distance. She turned back into the hall and walked silently to her room. She lay down, her eyes open and staring at the fire in the hearth.

------------------------------------------------

Narthaniel looked calmly ahead, saying nothing, not even when others were spoke to him, they moved slowly so the soldiers on foot could keep up. As they got closer to the end of the forest they heard horns. Foul sounds made by the creatures so evil that hell itself spat them back out. Legolas looked at Narthaniel, then at Thranduil, who was alike to Narthaniel looking calmly ahead. He kept his gaze on his father for a short while, then shifted to the rest of his company, they looked glum. He could tell they were not prepared for battle.

They reached the edge of the forest and the glow died slightly, the army was great, one that covered almost a league, twenty deep. They all stood still, and calm not making even the slightest of movements, they stood and waited. They waited for the host to arrive, they were not far now, and the glow of the torchlight burned through the darkness. The stench of Mordor reeked off these foul creatures, their hideous babble and roars heard in the distance.

The sky now was a dark mixture of blue and red, like battling weathers, of good and evil. The low clouds paved the ground with mist. Legolas looked upon the host with disgust, his eyes narrowing and his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

------------------------------------------------

All reviews are indeed fully appreciated, as well as constructive criticism

------------------------------------------------


	4. The Lost Ranger

Chapter Four: _The Lost Ranger_

(Disclaimer: Everything the great Author Tolkien created, I do not intend to steal, it is not my goal in life and therefore I do not take credit for his great characters… So anything from Lord of the Rings… Hobbit, Silmarillion, and the other various masterpieces of Tolkien, I don't own.)

------------------------------------------------

He crawled out from behind a tree that was very near to the bridge that was in front of the Halls of Thranduil. He looked at his stomach which was still gushing blood even though he had wrapped it. He reached the bridge and collapsed. Naught but a whisper could be heard.

"Help me." The guards of the door looked at him, then looked at each other and one decided to check out the situation, arming his bow, and cautiously walking towards the young man. The man was breathing heavily as the elf approached. He looked down at the man and a soft pity came over his heart. He reached down to the man and helped him up, letting the man lean slightly over on to him. He saw the wound on his stomach and shook his head. They reached the doors and the other elf opened them.

"Calimehtar, im innas na-dan. _(**Calimehtar**, I will be back.)_" the elf holding the man said to the other guard as he went through the doors. He shouted down the halls "Im boe tulu! _(I need help!)_" Naught more than three seconds later a woman came to his aid.

"Manea i presto? _(What's the trouble?)_"

"Ea harn, E boe tulu. _(He's wounded, he needs help.)_" He said, and moments later after sighing and hurrying away a healer came back tailing the lady. The healers aided the guard who was supporting the man's weight, and began moving him down the hall into a room. The man was now wheezing, blood falling to the blood making a dark red trail down the hall.

"Tog-I dúnadan si. _(Bring the man here.)_" One of the healers, Belethial, said widely opening the huge oak door. The guard helped the injured man through the door and onto a bed where the healers went to work. The guard left the room, slightly worried about the young man that happened upon their dwelling. He went back to the Front Hall to find the doors open still, he hurried outside and closed the door joining his fellow guard once again at their station.

"Calimehtar, who do you think that was?" The guard asked, leaning back against the threshold.

"A young ranger by chance, he looked young, uneducated about the dangers out in the wild." Calimehtar replied to Menaliath.

"Either that or he got attacked by something… but he has definitely been wandering more than a month, he is a thin as a stick." Menaliath reasoned.

"Yes, there is definitely more than meets the eye about him, there is something about him… it's mysteriously frightening." Calimehtar said absent-mindedly.

"Let's just hope the young man pulls through." Menaliath breathed.

"Yes… Let's hope."

------------------------------------------------

Inside the healers finished dressing the wound, and found what seemed to be spider venom. From the spiders that so long lurked in the darkness of the woods of Mirkwood. The man, who had lost conciousness before he was lain down was now sleeping silently in the bedroom the healers and the guard had taken him into. The healers left the room and went to the king, to tell him about their guest, to find the king absent from the Hall. They stood bewildered in the center of the threshold, then realized he was out on the line with the host of elves that he was commanding with his son. 

------------------------------------------------

All reviews are indeed fully appreciated, as well as constructive criticism

------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
